The Road To Redemption
by HypeKO
Summary: In Kisa's life, things seem to be going his way at work but his personal life is a wreck ever sense he met a manipulative sociopath that only wants to sleep around and use him. What could possibly go wrong
1. Chapter 1

A/U: So... i'm in college and its sooooo boring, my room mates aren't here yet and so many people... everything is closed T_T

Kisa walked out if Marukawa. His book was turning into an anime soon and not only was it an exciting moment but also a stressful one. After working for a total of 49 hours, Kisa was exhausted. His brain may have been dead but that doesn't mean his lower half would correspond.

The short male walked to his favorite cafe, trying to hook up with any guy that looked like they could meet his standards. Kisa walked through the door and automatically his eyes were fixated on a tall, almond hair, light brown eye having male. This was the MALE ADONIS of Kisa's dreams. Kisa walked over to his usual stool, trying to avoid any eye contact with the attractive youth. It was useless.

"Do you drink here often?" The adonis spoke while smirking. Kisa's face redden. " I suppose." Ordering the usual, Kisa was able to struck up a small conversation; mostly full of lies from Kisa's end. "My name is Yukina and yours?" Yukina flashed a deadly smile. "Oh, my name.." The middle age man took a few minutes to reply before answering. " Yoshi Arima." "I have never been with a man before." Yukina whispered as he took a sip from his drink.

The air was filled with lust and both males could feel it. Yukina started whispering sweet nothings into Kisa's ear, causing him to have a heart attack when he heard those magical words. "Want to go some where else?" Without any hesitation Kisa agreed. The pair walked to a love motel that was conveniently placed by the cafe. People stared at the men, it was an unusual couple, a tall beautiful male with a short high schooler. They couldn't have passed as brothers because they had way too many different features; they could have been step brothers though. Yukina payed for the room. No words were shared as the two continued to the room.

The night ended in sexual bliss.

Yukina woke up early so he could leave before the sleeping male would start to wake up. Long term relationships were never Yukina's thing. Why fall for one person when Yukina could have them all? Fuck love.

Yukina searched for his clothing until he stumbled across Kisa's discarded messenger bag. The tall male not giving no fucks, searched through the bag finding a wallet with tons of yen. With little to no fucks given Yukina took Kisa's wallet and left the motel.

Soon Kisa woke up from all of the commotion, there were footsteps and people yammering on about stuff. Kisa arose from his bed and saw that his bag was open and his stuff was scattered across the floor.

"What the fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kisa bit his lip. "Damn it, he took everything." The raven muttered. In no time, Kisa was able to get dressed and head out of the cheap motel.

~DoDoDoDeeDoo~

Kisa jumped in his skin, his ring tone had caught him off guard. The panicked man scrambled for his phone trying to answer it.

"Hello?"

"KISA, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"

A loud voice came from the other end. with a stern voice like that Kisa was able to automatically tell that it was Takano.

"I- um... I was just."

"Just nothing! Hurry the FUCK UP! TWO OF YOUR AUTHORS HAVE BEEN BLOWING UP THE PHONE LINE, COME IN NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY!"

"Um, Sorr-" Kisa was cut off again.

"I AM NOT YOUR DAMN RECEPTIONIST!"

Kisa signed and closed his phone. After years of hard working Kisa had finally made a big break in one of his mangas. After that he was highly sought after by many different authors; begging him to be their editor. At the age of 31, Kisa Shouta was finally successful, but something was missing. The short man wasn't happy, no amount of money could change the fact that Kisa wasn't happy. The raven's insecurities still bothered him, not allowing him to enjoy fortune.

Yukina pulled the door open to the studio, his shift was about to begin soon.

"Oi, Kou, you're late!" An old man shouted. The young man looked up to see his boss charging at me. With a manipulated grin, Kou changed his tone. "I was with a customer, the guy forgot to pay." The boss believed the bull shit lie and signed. "Be happy I actually returned, I can always look somewhere else for work." Yukina chuckled. The old man stared at the youth and shot daggers at him. "Now excuse me, you're in my way." Yukina walked into the dressing room and put on his costume.

Being a Junior at T university studying in Oil Painting, Yukina's art wasn't going anywhere. The only thing the young college student could do was sell his looks, sell his purity. Trying to live life in the real world had broken the Prince's personality. Every smile the Prince gave was no longer genuine, it was his meal ticket.

Yukina dug in his pocket, analyzing his stolen loot. The shota's wallet contained the elder's ID, a business card and 11,000 yen. Yukina had a shit eating grin on his face, the short man that he had hooked up with last night was a fine catch.

As Kisa walked into the office he was instantly struck with a stapler. "WHAT THE HELL TOOK YOU SO LONG!" A golden eye man yelled. Kisa bowed repeatedly. "My apologizes, Takeno-san!"

"Just get to work!"

The work day went by fast. Kisa watched as his co-workers left one by one. Kisa fell in his seat. "Why go home when there is no one to go home to?" What put the nail in sulking Raven's coffin was seeing Takano and Ri-chan holding hands on their way out.

"How Ironic, I can't even be happy the right way. " After working for an extra 2 hours, Kisa left. Tokyo's streets were flooded with people. Kisa walked to his favorite cafe until he remembered that he was broke. Kisa had the wind pushed out of him, falling on the floor. "Watch where you're going!" A man roared. Kisa looked up to see the man who bumped into him. "It's you." Were all the words he could muster up. The stranger looked at him, his eyes widen.

Yukina looked at the shorter man who jumped to his feet. "You bastard! You stole my wallet." "Oh, it's you! I have been looking for you! You forgot your wallet back at the motel." The man looked at Yukina, not believing a word. "I had went to the bathroom to freshen up and when I came back you were gone. You left your wallet on the nightstand." The almond eye male smiled. I was on my way to return it to you, but I didn't know where you lived or where I could find you."

"Lier! You had no intentions of returning my possession, it was on purpose and I am going to call the cops!" Kisa growled as he whipped out his phone. Kou thought up another lie, trying to bide his time. "Listen, the truth is." The Prince held the elder's face. "I stole your wallet, because I wanted to see you again."

Kisa was soon to call out the youth's lie once more.

"This isn't some fairy tale."

Yukina turned on his charm, giving the elder a brilliant smile. "Well it is and your my Cinderfella."

"That makes no-."

The college student had invaded the shorter male's lips. Kisa melted into the kiss.

Kou grinned, his new toy had just fallen into his trap again.

"Enjoy this now, soon I will make your life a living hell.

~ End

I didn't feel like doing spell checks, or rereading, I am too tired and my room mate is smoking weed in our dorm….. so yeah…. FML WITH A TOOTHPASTE CONDOM!


End file.
